tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Liulfr
Liulfr, commonly known as Fur, is the pet dire wolf of Kaisa Blackwell. He was born in the Tronin Desert and guarded the entrance to Xibalba, the lair of the Sirithai. He attacked the Grand Alliance who tried to infiltrate the lair but later joined them when Kaisa tamed and befriended him. Liulfr has been Kaisa's pet and guardian ever since, following her wherever she goes. Biography Early Years Liulfr was born to a small pack of dire wolves in Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra unlike many of their kin who were born in Zimagrad in Northern Remon. The sirithai who had settled into the region saw Shakkan's sign in these great beasts and adopted them as their pets who would guard the entrance to their lair Xibalba against intruders. Godslayer Era Desert Bonding More info later. Adventures in Alent More info later. Rhylian ordered Kaisa and Liulfr to stay put while she would help Shyralis track down Refan. Annoyed by being treated as a child once again, Kaisa confided in Liulfr who listened to her rant patiently while she put ribbons in his fur. Eventually the two decided to head out of the inn and make themselves useful. They ended up chasing after the fleeing Refan and eventually cornered him in an alley. Refan had led them into a trap, however, and had his demonic ally Saleos shoot a poison dart in Liulfr who fell down with a whimper. Kaisa was angry at Refan for harming her friend and eventually got her revenge by kicking Refan in the nuts. Others soon joined the fray, including Nesa, Nyanna, Unithien, Rhylian and Shyralis. In the end Refan was subdued but not without a cost: Unithien left willingly with Saleos to make sure none of her friends would come to any harm from Saleos's allies. The battle thus had a bittersweet ending but thankfully Liulfr's injuries weren't severe and the poison could be treated so he would recover in time. Liulfr recovered in Kaisa's room. Although he was supposed to guard her, he was still too weak from the earlier battle with Saleos and Refan to follow Kaisa when she left to have advenrures of her own. He was in the room to greet Rhylian who came to the room to talk to Kaisa, and Rhylian was angered that Kaisa was nowhere to be found. However, the elfess didn't blame Liulfr for it because she understood the dire wolf couldn't have done much to keep Kaisa in the room in his present state. The dire wolf accompanied Kaisa to the King and Queen's Ball. His presence made Gabriel d'Zarnagon nervous while Kaisa was chatting with the boy, so Kaisa ordered Liulfr to go sit in a corner so that he wouldn't bother anyone in the dance floor. While sitting and observing the ball, Liulfr was approached by Sultan Khalid al-Saif's curious female saluki Amra, and the two quickly befriended one another. Kaisa had an amusing thought that Liulfr may have finally found a sweetheart of his own in the already romantic ball. While Liulfr was busy at the ball, Kaisa sneaked out with Gabriel and headed to Threshold with him. Liulfr later noticed his mistress was missing but couldn't find her anywhere, which upset him. After Kaisa and Gabriel had returned from their excursion to Threshold, Kaisa received a special dog whistle from Xolkai who had stopped by to give her cryptic advice and tell her to give a coded message to Razoul should she meet him. The whistle's tune was so high that humans couldn't hear it, but Liulfr could. The dire wolf came running to his mistress, followed by Amra. He then stuck with Kaisa, following her obediently, intending not to let her out of his sight again. Liulfr rode Gabriel and Kaisa to an inn where Gabriel was dropped off so he could be reunited with his mother Skye d'Zarnagon. The dire wolf and his mistress then headed back to the Alentian streets where they happened upon a dark knight who had fallen off a nearby roof. Kaisa did her best to heal the injured knight who introduced himself as Stylianos Kinley. Kaisa, Styl and Fur heard strange noise in a nearby alley and went to investigate the source, only to find Refan threatening Skye. Stylianos, who seemed to know Refan from somewhere, got angry and charged at him while Kaisa also complained about Refan's behaviour. Liulfr did his best to aid the pair in saving Skye and subduing Refan, still remembering how the last encounter with Refan had ended up with him being poisoned by the thief's ally. After a short but brutal brawl which involved geomantic shenanigans from the grumpy, old mage Liam Neeson, a squad of Anti Mage Police arrived on the scene to end the fight. Everyone present was taken into custody as the squad leader Charles Dance wasn't sure whose story to believe and which of the brawlers posed danger to Alent's interests. Kaisa, although upset, made Liulfr stand down, and they all headed to meet with Sultana Ax to settle the dispute and figure out who would be going to jail. They arrived by the time the Threshold Riot was about to begin as agitated Sarquil tried to attack the Threshold demons and the Anti Mage Police tried to end the conflict before it would escalate. The Sultana welcomed the group and told the officers about Refan while neglecting Kaisa's inquiries and telling her to return to the inn where she would be safe. The officers let Kaisa and Liulfr go, and the pair chose to meet with Razoul to deliver Xolkai's message. Razoul was surprised by the pair approaching him and telling him what they knew of Xolkai but had little time to dwell on it because the tense negotiations between the ethnicities escalated into a riot after the Sultana stirred the Sarquil to attack Threshold despite Alentian mages' strict orders to stay put. Kaisa and Liulfr fled to safety from the massacre, but both were confused by Ax's actions and sudden bloodthirst. A New Path Fed up with the state of affairs in Alent and with her companions, particularly Ax, paying less and less attention to her as well as the fact that Rhylian had been taken to Alentian custody, Kaisa decided to leave the city for good and sought out Helena the Grey whom she had met during her adventure in Threshold earlier. Liulfr followed Kaisa as the girl left the city with Helena's Grey Guard liaison who led the pair to the Grey Guards' current hideout in a forest not far from Alent in the south. It was in this forest where Kaisa and Helena were reunited and where they eventually discovered that Kaisa's mother Viirsa was in fact Helena's sister, thus making Helena Kaisa's aunt. Kaisa and Helena began bonding after they realized their family connection, and Helena spent the following days teaching Kaisa to wield her magical powers. Liulfr stood by Kaisa's side, making sure she'd be safe from any danger. He also got familiar with several Grey Guard officers, Helena and even Helena's pet wyvern Legnalus. Just like with Amra before, Liulfr befriended Legnalus, or at the very least the dire wolf and the wyvern tolerated each other's presence as they spent weeks together. Learning of the growing unrest in Alent and the impending approach of the armies of the Crimson Coalition who planned to besiege the City of Mages, the Grey Guards decided to leave for the west before they would get caught up in a war between two titanic forces. Kaisa and Liulfr followed Helena's group, and they settled into a small forest located between Reign and Ridgefort on the other side of the Great River. The Grey Guards caught a group of travellers trespassing in the forest and brought them to Helena to judge. The trespassers turned out to be a motley crew led by a man who turned out to be Hector Blackwell, Kaisa's deadbeat father who had been missing since his daughter's birth during the Great War. Liulfr was suspicious of the group but decided to observe them for the time being. Kaisa was likewise suspicious but eventually warmed up when she realized that Hector was in fact her long-lost father. The group was welcomed among the Grey Guard under Helena's orders not long after as Hector revealed that his companion Syrese Frostvale had found a means to bring Viirsa, whose body they had preserved, back to life but they needed Kaisa's help for it. When the Grey Guard scouts, among them Lucy Smith, had located new artifacts and came to tell the others the good news, Helena ordered the guards to spread out and bring the artifacts to her while she, Legnalus, Kaisa and Liulfr would accompany Hector's group on a mission to resurrect Viirsa. Liulfr followed this new fellowship to the Chiliad Cormorant, a riverboat used by smugglers which Hector's group had used to travel in Libaterra, and accompanied them on a voyage back to the now besieged Alent whose facilities were needed for the group to succeed in its daring mission. Aliases and Nicknames ; Fur : A nickname given to Liulfr by his mistress Kaisa Blackwell. Appearance Liulfr looks like a large dire wolf with black fur. Under Kaisa's doting care, his coat has grown to a glossy black sheen, much longer and fluffier than the average dire wolf's, and it is currently dotted with several multicolored hair ribbons. Personality and Traits Fierce, loyal, protective, intelligent. Powers and Abilities Knows how to use his jaws'n'claws in battle. Can adapt to different situations. Relationships Amra Liulfr befriended Sultan Khalid's saluki Amra during the King and Queen's Ball. The two are interested in each other but whether it's friendship or possibly puppy love between the canines remains to be seen. Harrad U'niviel Liulfr met Harrad some time after settling into Xibalba. The councillor often visited the Tronin Desert to negotiate with the Sarquil living in there and happened upon Liulfr during his travels. Although initially suspicious towards the man, Liulfr eventually befriended him, and Harrad asked him to help him with guarding something. They met later during the Battle of Vanna where Harrad was glad to see that Liulfr had done what he had asked of him. Kaisa Blackwell Liulfr's and Kaisa's first meeting in the Tronin Desert was initially hostile as Liulfr attacked anyone trying to trepass on Sirithai territory. It wasn't until the girl used her patience and kindness to win him over to her side that he mellowed down and became the friendly and protective wolf in the Alliance. Since then the two have been inseparable, and Liulfr is presently acting as Kaisa's guardian and pet. However, Kaisa's insistence on braiding Liulfr's fur and putting all sorts of ribbons on it makes Liulfr feel uncomfortable, so he often does his best to get rid of all the blings when Kaisa isn't watching. See also *Amra *Kaisa Blackwell *Xibalba *Zimagrad Category:Characters Category:Dire wolves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age